Arranged by the Parents de Muffin the Imaginary Penguin
by larissita
Summary: TRADUCTION! Les familles Brangisky et Bonnefoy sont deux des plus influentes familles dans les monde. Que se passe-t-il quand leurs deux hérities sont forcés dans une union malheureuse. Univers Altérnatif: Noms humains, familles nobles modernes OOC, RusCan, FrUK, USxJapan
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice: Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, mais il fallait absolument que je la traduise. J'ai attendu que quelqu'un écrive une fiction du genre depuis si longtemps que quand je l'ai vu j'ai failli mourir de bonheur. Alors à tous les fans de RusCan, voici cette merveilleuse traduction! On n'oublie pas de remercier l'écrivaine qui m'a donné son accord pour traduire.**

* * *

_Arranged by the Parents by Muffin the Imaginary Penguin_

_Traduit par Larissita_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Sofiya et Aleksander Brangisky marchaient nerveusement vers l'extérieur où leur fils, Ivan, dessinait les tournesols qui grandissaient dans le jardin. Malgré qu'ils soient les têtes les plus influentes de Russie, leur fils adolescent envoyait des frissons de peur dans leur dos. Il a toujours été retiré, silencieux et complétement intimidant.

«Ivan, nous avons de grandes nouvelles.» Sofiya lui dit, se tenant à côté de son mari. Ivan leva son regard de son cahier à dessin vers elle, faisant qu'elle recula, se plaçant légèrement derrière son époux. Quelque chose dans son regard les avait toujours rendus malaises, comme s'il calculait votre moindre expression et mouvement.

«Qu'est-ce, mère?» Sa voix était toujours monotone, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Il préférait ses dessins et chiens aux gens, c'était évident de la façon dont il réagissait à tout le monde, surtout sa famille.

«Nous t'avons trouvé une femme. Son nom est Natalia Alfroskaya, de la famille royale Biélorusse. Tu l'as déjà rencontré, aux bals que sa famille à organisés.» Dit Aleksander, attendant sa réaction. Il n'y avait pas de façon de deviner sa réaction, avec son historique de réagir de façon imprédictible quand informé des choses le concernant.

«Elle a exprimé son intérêts à un mariage avec toi auprès de ces parents plusieurs fois, Ivan. Il y a des nombreux bénéfices pour nos deux familles.» Tenta de le convaincre sa mère, sachant qu'Ivan n'irait pas au bout de ce mariage. Incrédulité et rage ressortaient dans les yeux d'Ivan, même si son visage ne montrait toujours rien.

Ivan se leva et épousseta son manteau brun clair et redressa son foulard autours de son cou avant de regarder ces parents. «Je ne désire pas épouser Natalia. Elle est bien trop précoce et… impolie dans ces affections.» Il marcha passant ces parents et dans leur mansion, ignorant les servants qui se tassaient rapidement de son chemin.

«Ivan, c'est ton devoir envers la famille. Il n'y a pas de changement de décision, tu épouseras Natalia et continuera la lignée Brangisky.» Son père essaya une tactique différente, sachant que son fils n'était rien sinon loyal à sa famille. «Nos familles deviendrons une par ce mariage.»

«Je refuse, père. Nos familles ne deviendrons pas «une» et mon opinion sur le sujet ne changeras pas.» Ivan regarda son père dans les yeux et sentit la victoire à l'éclair de peur et nervosité dans ces yeux.

«Ce n'est pas normal pour un jeune homme de ton âge de ne pas être engagé au minimum. Il y a quelque chose que moi et ta mère puissions faire pour avoir ton accord à ceci.» Plaida son père. Il devait y a voir une continuation à la ligne familiale, peu importe comment. Ivan devait réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le mariage pour toujours.

«N'importe qui sauf Natalia. Si c'était quelqu'un pas trop… comme elle, je pourrais le tolérer. Choisissez une autre famille. Cette fois, pensez le plus, et choisissez quelqu'un avec plus de territoire ou au moins avec plus d'influence.» Ivan se détourna de son père une fois de plus et s'assit derrière son bureau, se préparant pour son tuteur. «Peu importe qui vous choisirez je vais le détester, alors soyez intelligents sur le choix.» La phrase était clairement un signal clair pour le départ de son père alors qu'il écrivait dans le journal que son tuteur lui avait recommandé de tenir.

Aleksander hocha la tête silencieusement et sortit de la chambre de son fils, sacrant à quel point il était facile pour Ivan de le contrôler. Il alla à son bureau et commença la tâche horrible d'écrire une lettre de rejet à la famille Alfroskaya.

La famille Bonnefoy était la plus influente dans le nord de l'Amérique. Leur territoire couvrait la plus part du Canada et tous les États-Unis, ainsi que plusieurs partie de l'Angleterre et la France ou les deux têtes de famille étaient nés et élevés. Les têtes de famille, Arthur et Francis Bonnefoy surent, une fois engagés, que la seule façon de continuer la lignée était d'utiliser une mère porteuse. La femme qu'ils avaient engagés eu des jumeaux, Alfred et Matthew. Alfred était plus vieux de six minutes et ne passait jamais une chance de l'utiliser contre son frère plus jeune.

Étant le plus vieux, Alfred fut engagé le premier à l'héritier de la famille royale japonaise, Kiku. Ils dévirent étrangement proche même s'ils étaient tout le contraire. Kiku était gêné et cachait la plus part de ces émotions, alors qu'Alfred était bruyant et portait son cœur en main. Alfred était naturellement le centre de l'attention à toutes les fêtes où ils allaient avec d'autres nobles.

«Cher, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de trouver une famille dans laquelle marier Matthew? Aucun héritier célibataire n'a montré d'intérêt, et j'ai perdu espoir qu'ils ne le feront.» Dit Arthur à son époux, Francis, alors qu'ils regardaient leur plus jeune fils par la fenêtre du salon.

«Si nous devons. J'aurais voulu qu'il ait pu attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, comme Alfred l'as fait. Il est tellement poli et gentil, mais si gêné et silencieux.» Répondit Francis. Matthew était assis dehors tout seul alors qu'Alfred était assis avec Kiku, Ludwig et Feliciano. Matthew lançait occasionnellement des regards vers où son frère était assis avec ces amis, espérant d'être demandé de rejoindre ou au moins un signe de reconnaissance quelconque.

«Il y a-t-il au moins des héritiers célibataires de cet âge? Je n'ai rien attendu depuis un moment.» Demanda Arthur, essayant de se souvenir des familles. N'importe qui était mieux que d'être seul pour le restant de sa vie.

«Le seul à qui je peux penser est au fils Brangisky. Ils contrôlent la plus part de la Russie. Le seul problème c'est qu'il a déjà refusé la famille royale alors il sera difficile à faire plaisir.» Arthur perdit de la couleur de façon signifiante.

«Pas lui Francis. Il serait terrible avec Matthew, il n'aurait aucune chance d'être marié avec lui.»

Francis se leva et entoura ces bras autours de l'Anglais nerveux essayant de le calmer. «Nous n'avons pas de choix. C'est Ivan Brangisky ou Matthew sera seul.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Hey, c'est ma première fic d'Hetalia, mais j'aime le RusCan avec tout mon cœur. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Chanson de ce chapitre : Promises ft Skrillex par Nero**

**Si vous aimez Black Butler, vous devriez aller voir ma fic : Welcome to Stockholm (Ciel x Sébastian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice: Je ne peux même pas décrire comment je me sens quand j'ai lu ce chapitre… C'est trop bon!**

* * *

_Arranged by the Parents_

_Écrit par Muffin the Imaginary Penguin_

_Traduit pas Larissita_

* * *

Francis et Arthur s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils allaient informer Matthew de leur décision. Le jeune homme avait encore le mince espoir que quelqu'un demanderait à ces parents au contraire que ces parents ne doivent demander. Francis choisit d'attendre jusqu'à recevoir une réponse positive de la famille Brangisky avant de dire la nouvelle à Matthew. Il n'y avait pas de sens à le préoccuper pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas se produire.

La journée où la lettre arriva était similaire à la journée où elle fut envoyée. Matthew était assis sur un banc dehors de nouveau, avec son Husky Sibérien, Kumajiro roulé à ces côtés mais son frère est ses amis étaient à l'intérieur probablement en train de jouer au pool ou un autre jeu. Une autre différence était la quantité de stress qu'Arthur et Francis sentaient. La famille Brangisky avait accepté la proposition, faisant l'idée de Matthew épousant Ivan beaucoup plus réelle.

«Matthew, pourrais-tu venir à l'intérieur un moment?» Entendit Matthew son père l'appeler. Il se leva et enleva la poussière du bas de son manteau puis entra à l'intérieur, Kumajiro le suivant de proche à l'arrière.

«Oui, papa?» Demanda-t-il, enlevant son manteau et regardant le plancher du sol. Il avait comment l'habitude l'appeler «papa» quand il était encore un petit enfant et apprenais des mots dans ces leçons. Matthew appelait encore Arthur «père» toutefois.

«Ton père et moi avons trouvé un époux pour toi.» Lui dit Francis, faisant signe vers le sofa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les yeux de Matthew s'arrachèrent du sol vers lui, surpris et un peu déçu. Francis remarqua qu'une fois qu'il fut assis sa posture était moins droite et joyeuse. Il avait compris depuis un moment que ça serait ces parents qui demanderaient une autre famille mais il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Matthew avait continué d'espérer qu'il réussirait à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un et que ces parents demanderaient à son papa. D'habitude, Alfred volait toute l'attention dans la plus part des fêtes, laissant Matthew seul dans un coin en train d'essayer de rassembler son courage pour aller demander la compagnie de quelqu'un.

«Qui?» Matthew espéra qu'au moins ça serait quelqu'un de gentil, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait être heureux.

«La famille Brangisky.» Francis regarda l'expression neutre de son fils tomber alors que les mots tombaient.

«Oh. Eh bien, merci de m'en informer.» Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se levait et montait les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Matthew ferma sa porte à clef derrière lui et s'assit à son bureau, en mettant sa tête sur ces bras.

«Je ne veux pas marier cette homme effrayant, Kuma» Dit Matthew pour lui et son chien. Kumajiro gémit et se frotta contre sa main, sachant qu'il était fâché. Il se leva et se rassit de nouveau dans sa chaise préférée, laissant son chien sauter sur ces cuisses. «Mais je dois. Je n'ai pas eu d'attention, alors papa et père ont dû demander.» Son chien gémit de nouveau et licha le nez de son possesseur, le faisant sourire un peu.

«Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas si mal.»

* * *

«Je ne savais pas que la famille Bonnefoy avait deux fils jusqu'à ce que nous avons reçu la lettre. J'ai seulement entendu sur Alfred.» Dit Sofiya à son époux.

«Moi non plus. Apparemment, Matthew et Alfred son des jumeaux identiques. J'espère que Matthew n'est pas comme Alfred. Il est bien trop bruyant et turbulent.» Aleksander s'assit et soupira. «Il n'y a plus grande chose à faire maintenant à part qu'ils se rencontrent et informer Ivan sur son nouveau fiancé. Je ne veux pas lui dire, en voyant comment il a réagis à Natalia.

«Je ne veux pas plus lui dire. La lettre dit qu'Ivan est le bienvenu à leur maison en Ontario n'importe quand il voudra rencontrer Matthew. On pourrait juste l'envoyer sans lui dire. Francis et Arthur devront le faire.» Sofiya lui fit savoir son idée.

«C'est une bonne idée. Je n'aime pas faire en sorte qu'ils soient forcés de lui dire, mais c'est simple pour nous de juste éviter le tout.»

Ils se mirent d'accord pour envoyer Ivan à Ontario avec une lettre sellée écrite pas Aleksander, faisant savoir la situation à Francis. Alors qu'ils partaient pour l'aéroport, ils souhaitèrent qu'Ivan ne fasse rien qui les ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

En Ontario…

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois aller porter la lettre en personne. Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste l'envoyer par courriel ou quelque chose?» Murmura Ivan pour lui-même, marchant dans le chemin vers la porte de devant de la propriété Bonnefoy. Par ordre de son père, il prit l'avion familial en direction d'Ontario avec la lettre toujours fermée, ne sachant pas ce qui arriverait. Il resta devant la porte de la propriété, son regard lançant des lames aux poignées de portes en forme d'ours polaire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'être resté là, il cogna sur la porte en prenant un pas vers l'arrière. Ce fut un homme en costume de servant qui répondit à la porte. «Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre sir, mais le maître n'attendait pas de visiteur.» Il ouvrit plus la porte pour laisser Ivan entrer et pris son manteau.

«Mon père m'as dit que j'étais attendu, avec cette lettre.» Ivan lui donna l'enveloppe adressée à Francis et Arthur Bonnefoy.

«Je vais porter cette lettre au Maître Francis, si vous voulez bien attendre dans le salon, sir.» Le servant emmena Ivan dans la bonne salle et le Russe s'assit dans une des chaises. Le servant marcha rapidement au bureau du maître et cogna. «Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Maître Francis, mais il y a ici une lettre pour vous et un jeune homme vous attendant dans le salon.»

«Merci de m'en informer, je ferais le reste, si vous voulez bien retourner à vos occupations.» Francis faisait de son devoir de toujours être poli avec les servants, même si Arthur l'accusait souvent de draguer les servantes, ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Il ferma la porte une fois que le servant eu sortit, ayant une forte suspicion de qui exactement l'attendait en bas.

Il brisa le seau sur l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

_Francis et Arthur Bonnefoy,_

_Comme vous le savez, nous avons accepté la proposition de votre fils, Marcus. Le problème est que nous ne sommes pas certains de comment annoncer la nouvelle à notre fils. Vous avez nos excuses les plus sincères de forcer cette responsabilité sur vous, et j'espère qu'Ivan sera un invité plaisant._

_Aleksander Brangisky_

Francis soupira et s'assit à son bureau un moment, faisant courir ses mains dans ces cheveux. «Son nom c'est Matthew.» Il resta assit, essayant de penser à une façon d'introduire les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

En bas, Matthew avait couru à l'intérieur. «Papa! Les tournesols sont en train de grandir si bellement! Papa! Où es-tu?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte alors qu'il atteignait le salon, voyant Ivan assit là, impatient. «Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu visiterais aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé savoir, je me serais mieux habillé.» Dit Matthew nerveusement, enlevant son manteau et remettant ces cheveux en place avec sa main. Ivan le regarda, confus.

«Pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à faire comment tu t'habille? Ça devrait seulement concerner tes parents et ton fiancé.» Réplica Ivan crûment avec un peu de malice.

«M –Mais, tu es mon fiancé.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avec aimez. Juste vous le dire tout de suite, je mettrais les chapitres par moments inconnus. Je n'aie pas de dates précises et par moment des choses plus importantes arrivent.**

**Chason de ce chapitre : Little Lion Man feat. ****Johnny Depp by Tanti's Giant Nuts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice : Bon voilà le troisième chapitre que j'ai traduit le plus vite possible puisque je commence à travailler à partir de lundi prochain et j'aurais vraiment le temps de rien faire….**

* * *

_Arranged by the Parents_

_Écrit__ par Muffin the Imaginary Penguin_

_Traduit pas Larissita_

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

_«M-mais, tu es mon fiancé.» Balbutia Matthew, rougissant fortement regardant parterre si intensément qu'il aurait pu y faire des trous._

«Non tu ne l'es pas. Je ne te connais même pas.» Lui dit Ivan, sentant un peu dégoût devant le faible et timide mâle. Il regarda alors qu'une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'installait sur son visage.

«Je suis M-Matthew B-Bonnefoy, le petit frère d'Alfred.» Balbutia-t-il de nouveau beaucoup plus bas qu'avant, presque comme un murmure.

«Je ne savais pas qu'Alfred avait un frère, je ne t'avais jamais rencontré avant. Je ne suis pas fiancé.» Le Russe se leva pour partir.

«S'il-te-plaît ne pars pas. Nous sommes bel et bien engagés, Papa peut te le dire.» Plaida Matthew, le suivant à l'entrée.

Il se retourna si rapidement que Matthew lui fonça presque dans le torse, donnant une nouvelle vague de peur qui parcouru tout le corps du plus jeune. Ivan foudroya l'autre. «Tu es sans espoir, sans valeur, un garçon trompé. Tu n'es pas mon fiancé, je n'en ai pas. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.» Cracha-t-il faisant l'autre reculer de lui.

Ce fut le moment où Francis arriva en dévalant les escaliers, espérant d'arriver à Ivan avant que Matthew ne le fasse. Il arriva en plein temps pour voir son fils au bord des larmes alors qu'il tremblait de peur avant que ce qu'Ivan n'avait dit s'enregistre dans son esprit.

«Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils?» Demanda Francis, foudroyant du regard l'invité Russe.

«Mes plus sincères excuses, Monsieur Bonnefoy, mais votre «fils» semble s'être convint que je suis son fiancé.» Lui dit Ivan, regardant dégoûté Matthew avant de se détourner.

«C'est parce que c'est le cas. Vos parents ont accepté la proposition et vous ont envoyé ici pour que je vous en informe pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.» L'homme en avait fini avec l'attitude irrespectueuse qu'avait le Russe envers lui et son fils, cela dû à la simple idée d'épouser Matthew.

«Peu probable. Ils ne manquent pas à ce point de courage pour m'envoyer ici et faire quelqu'un me le disse à leur place.»

«Pas impossible puisque c'est ce qui est arrivé. Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'asseoir dans cette salle-là et ne fait pas la connaissance du fiancé que tu ne mérites pas.» Francis se sentait de plus en plus protecteur envers son fils à chaque instant qui passait, espérant que tout ceci était un rêve et que Matthew n'était pas vraiment sur le point de pleurer. Cela arrivait rarement mais quand il était triste il arrivait à mettre tout le monde dans le même état.

«Si vous voulez m'excuser monsieur Bonnefoy, je ne ferais rien de tel. Je refuse d'être engagé à ce faible et idiot pleureur. Il ne mérite ni mon temps ni mon attention.» Répliqua froidement Ivan avant de sortir de la mansion. Francis tourna son regard vers son fils dont les yeux étaient si pleins de larmes qu'ils risquaient de tomber à tout moment.

«Matthew…» Francis laissa la phrase en suspension alors qu'il s'approchait de luit. Quand il ne fût qu'as quelques pieds de lui, Matthew se tourna et courut à l'extérieur, les larmes descendant ces joues.

Matthew arrêta de courir quand il arriva dans la grande aire utilisée pour faire grandir les tournesols qu'il faisait grandir lui-même. Il avait appris qu'Ivan aimait les tournesols et voulait le surprendre avec les fleurs. Il se cacha en plein milieu d'entre elles pour que si quelqu'un commençais à les regarder, il ne serait pas trouvable. Il se roula en petite boule et commença à pleurer sur ces genoux, les mots d'Ivan jouant encore et encore dans son esprit.

Francis s'était retiré dans son bureau où il trouva Arthur assit dans son sofa favori, proche de la cheminée éteinte. «Tu as tout vu, n'est-ce pas?» Demanda-t-il s'assoyant aux côtés de son époux et passant un bras autours de lui.

«Je n'aie pas vu la plus part des choses mais j'ai entendu chaque mot. Puis j'ai vu Matthew aller se cacher dans le champ de tournesol qu'il avait fait pousser pour ce monstre d'être humain. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça devait être la famille Brangisky. Cette situation en entier est ridicule.» Arthur se fâcha de plus en plus envers le Russe qui devrait être son beau-fils.

Francis soupira et fit courir une de ces mains dans ces cheveux. «Je peux le comprendre de ne pas vouloir d'un mariage arrangé mais il n'avait pas à être si brutal avec Matthew. Je pouvais voir le cœur de Matthew se briser alors qu'il parlait, il espérait tellement que les rumeurs aient été fausses.»

«Il est un enfant gâté. Il ne comprend pas que c'est la dernière chance de sa famille puisque sa famille subrogé est morte en même temps que ces grands-parents.»

Matthew resta dans le milieu des tournesols, pleurant aussi silencieusement qu'il put avant d'entendre un chien sniffer vers lui. Kumajiro gémit quand il trouva son propriétaire et mis ses pattes sur ces chaussures. Il regarda dans le sens où il était venu et gémit de nouveau. Matthew soupira et se leva avant de s'étirer les bras et jambes qui étaient engourdies. Il fût choqué de trouver qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait noir dehors. Il trouva son chemin hors du champ de tournesol, faisant attention de n'en écraser aucune.

«Pourquoi fais-tu autant attention à ces putains de fleurs après ce qu'il t'a dit? Tu as tous les droits de juste les écraser.» La voix de son père l'effraya hors de son inspection de recherche des fleurs possiblement endommagées.

«Je sais que c'est très peu possible mais peut-être qu'il décidera d'être gentil avec moi bientôt.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Salut. Désolé pour l'attente inécessaire, j'ai juste eu du stress du surplus de travail qui prend le reste de la semaine. Ça et j'ai l'habitude de venir avec plus d'idées que de temps que j'ai pour les écrire en ce moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Attention : Je ne vais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant possiblement le 20 juillet. **_**(Ce qui veux dire que vous n'aurez le chapitre traduit que un ou deux jours après)**_

**Chanson de chapitre : Rad and Bonde de The White Stripes**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre

Arranged by the Parents

Écrit par Muffin The Imaginary Penguin

Traduit par Larissita

* * *

«Il n'y aura pas de changement dans la situation peu importe à quel point tu souhaites que ce soit le cas. Tu dois épouser Michael Bonnefoy : il n'y a pas d'autre option puisque tu as déjà refusé toutes les avances de Natalia.» Dit Aleksander Brangisky à son fils à travers le régulier. La tête de famille tournait en rond dans son bureau en Russie, cherchant à laisser sortir l'anxiété que parler à son fils lui apportait.

Ivan aussi tournait en rond, ces mouvements étaient beaucoup plus agressifs et coléreux. Il était dans le lobby de l'aéroport au Canada, de plus en plus fâché contre son père ne lui permette pas de retourner à la maison. «Père, ce… garçon est faible et sans volonté. Je ne comprends pas comment cela aiderait la famille. Il est pratiquement non existant, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait deux fils Bonnefoy.»

«Ivan, tu arrêteras ces idioties en ce moment. Crois-moi, si ta famille de substitution n'était pas morte, ceci ne serait pas en train de se produire. Maintenant, tu vas partir de cet aéroport et retourner sur le domaine des Bonnefoy. Tu t'excuseras, alors, de tes agissements immatures. Puis, tu sortiras la bague que ta mère a mis dans ta valise et tu demanderas Marcel proprement et formellement en mariage.» La voix d'Aleksander devient de plus en plus contraignante à force de trouver le courage d'affronter son fils intimidant.

«Son nom est Matthew, père.» Réplica Ivan avant de raccrocher sana attendre de réponse. Il grogna et tira sur la poignée de sa valise pour que celle-ci glisse sur ces roues. Après s'être arrêté pour lisser son long manteau et son foulard, il marcha rageusement jusqu'à la ligne où se trouvaient les taxis et marcha jusqu'à l'un d'eux.

«Vers où, monsieur?» Demanda le chauffeur, déverrouillant ces portes pour qu'Ivan puisse entrer dans le siège de derrière.

«Le domaine Bonnefoy.» Répondit Ivan froidement, ne jetant pas de regard à sa ceinture de sécurité. Le taxi sortit de l'allée et commença à avancer dans la rue à une vitesse dangereuse. «Excusez-moi mais serait-il possible de ralentir?» Demanda Ivan tentant de sonner posé et le moins fâché possible.

«Désolé, qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?» Demanda le chauffeur, se retournant légèrement, ne payant pas attention à la route. Ivan commença à paniquer légèrement alors que l'auto s'approchait d'une zone plus bondée.

«Retournez-vous!» Lança-t-il à l'homme, toute couleur partant de son visage et son accent russe qui devient plus prononcé.

Quand Ivan allait raconter cette histoire à ces enfants et sa future épouse, il se souviendrait des moments suivants comme s'ils s'étaient presque passés en motion lente.

Le chauffeur se retourna et pesa sur les freins, causant l'arrêt de la voiture en pleine intersection. Il se retourna pour voir la condition de son passager droit au moment où un large camion s'écrasait dans le côté voiturier du véhicule.

La dernière chose que le Russe sentit avant de s'évanouir, était les bris de vitre de la fenêtre frappant son visage, son cou et ses mains.

Matthew avait décidé de prendre une douche après son temps passé dans le champ de tournesols. Ç n'avait pas pris longtemps avant que la froideur ait installé un engourdissement dans ces mains et ces pieds. L'eau chaude de la douche était lente à chasser le froid et l'engourdissement, tournant sa peau rose brillant puis rouge.

Pendant qu'il était dans la douche, ses esprit dirigea ses pensées vers Ivan, surtout vers avant qu'il ne commence à l'insulter. Matthew avait été incroyablement gêné et surpris quand il avait marché dans le salon, en voyant le Russe attirant pour la première fois de près. Au détriment de ce que lui avait dit Arthur, il s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'Ivan serait gentil avec lui bientôt.

Après sa douche, il se roula en boule dans le sofa de la partie salon de ces chambres dans ces pyjamas. Il tenait une tasse de chocolat chaud et son livre préféré, «L'Orange Mécanique» entre les mains, prêt pour son habitude de lire avant d'aller au lit. Kuma était roulé en boule à ces pieds et fermait les yeux, déjà prêt à s'endormir.

Le chauffeur de taxi s'en était mieux sortit qu'Ivan ne l'a fait, étant capable d'appeler la ligne d'urgence avec plusieurs personnes qui ont été témoins de l'accident. Il passa le temps avant que l'ambulance ne soit arrivée à essayer de comprendre dans quel état son passager inconscient se trouvait. Les ambulanciers ont enlevé les deux personnes du taxi et les ont envoyées à l'hôpital. Le pilote avait seulement quelques coupures et ecchymoses et dû passer la nuit, mais Ivan aurait à rester plus longtemps.

Après que les docteurs aient traité les blessures d'Ivan et que les infirmières l'aient mis dans une mince robe d'hôpital, il était temps d'informer quelqu'un de la condition du Russe. Puisque le chauffeur ne sut jamais son nom, ils durent appeler le domaine Bonnefoy en espérant que quelqu'un saurait qui était le Russe.

«Bonjour, ceci est le domaine Bonnefoy, puis-je savoir qui appelle?» Demanda le chef du personnel en répondant le téléphone de la cuisine avec une phrase pratiquée.

«Oui, merci. C'est le docteur Simon Andrews de l'hôpital Saint-Martin, puis-je parler avec le chef de la maison?» Lui demanda le docteur Andrew, s'assoyant fatigué à son bureau.

«Oui, juste un moment.» Le docteur reconnu rapidement la petite musique qui jouait quand quelqu'un était mis en attente.

Le chef du personnel marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau du maître Francis après avoir mis le docteur en attente. Il savait que Francis était toujours là, essayant de venir avec une façon de rompre les fiançailles qu'il regrettait d'avoir mis en place.

Francis le laissa entrer en faisant courir ne de ces mains dans ces cheveux. «Oui, qui a-t-il Sébastian?» Demanda-t-il, impatient de retourner à ces pensées.

«Il y a un appel pour vous dans la première ligne, de l'hôpital Saint-Martin.» Informa Sébastian à son maître.

«Merci, je vais le prendre ici.» Sébastian s'inclina et sorti du bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui et retourna à ces devoirs. Francis pris le téléphone sur son bureau et pressa sur le bouton de la ligne un.

«Est-ce la tête du domaine Bonnefoy?» Lui demanda le docteur, s'étant attendu à ce que le servant réponde au téléphone tout d'abord.

«Oui, c'est Francis Bonnefoy, comment puis-je vous aider?» Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'assoyait dans la chaise massive de son bureau.

«Il y eut un accident de voiture incluant un large camion et une voiture de taxi qui avait pour destination votre domaine. Nous ne connaissons pas le nom du passager mais, c'était un homme avec des cheveux mi- courts blond pâle et il est très grand. Il portait un très long foulard et un manteau beige. Savez-vous qui pourrait répondre à la description?» Le docteur lui fit part de la situation, faisant que les yeux de Francis s'agrandissent. Il était sûr qu'Ivan serait en avion pour retourner chez lui, prêt à oublier que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

«Oui, je sais c'est qui. Son nom est Ivan Brangisky, il devait visiter aujourd'hui.» Répondit Francis, il fit courir une main dans ces cheveux se demandant s'il devrait en informer Matthew ou non.

«Merci, monsieur Bonnefoy. Vous pouvez venir le visiter en tout temps demain, puisque c'est un samedi.» Le docteur raccrocha alors. Francis suivit son exemple avant de se lever décidant d'aller en informer son fils.

Matthew était juste en train de commencer le deuxième chapitre de son livre quand Kuma se leva et commença à japper vers la porte. «Entrez.» Lança-t-il en direction de la porte sachant que le seul moment où Kuma faisait ça était quand quelqu'un se tenait à sa porte. Il fut surpris quand il vit que c'était son papa, il s'était attendu à un des servants demandant s'il avait besoin de quelque chose avant d'aller au lit. «Papa, tu viens rarement dans ma chambre si tard.»

«Je sais, mais c'est important. Plutôt dans la journée Ivan était dans un taxi qui revenait vers ici. Il a été dans un accident et il est maintenant à l'hôpital.» Francis s'assit dans le coin du sofa.

«Quoi! Est-ce qu'il vas bien?» Demanda Matthew, sa voix s'haussant presqu'au volume du ton régulier des autres personnes.

«Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé.» Répondit-il, ne comprenant pas complétement pourquoi Matthew s'en souciait. «Pourquoi demandes-tu? Il a été terrible avec toi.»

«Peut-être que son attitude changeras, on ne sait jamais. Je peux continuer à l'espérer.» Matthew rougit durement et baissa les yeux vers ces mains.

«Eh bien, tu pourras aller le visiter demain.» Ces mots dirent firent que Matthew leva son regard sur lui et sourit, ayant déjà hâte d'aller visiter le Russe. «Vas au lit, Matthew. Il se fait tard.» Francis se leva et caressa les cheveux de son fils avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Matthew fit comme lui dit Francis et alla dans son lit, enleva ces lunettes et ms la couverture sur lui en un mouvement. «J'espère vraiment qu'il va bien, Kuma.» Murmura-t-il avant de glisser dans un sommeil agité, plein de cauchemars de s'inquiéter sur le Russe.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour! Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment. Mais ouais, je suis de retour de mon voyage au Monde de Disney en Floride, qui était plein d'hommes Australiens fâchés et stressés. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Oh oui! J'ai commencé récemment à aimer le SuFin. Quelque chose qui m'as rendu curieuse, d'où êtes-vous? Laissez-moi une réponse par commentaire si vous voulez, votre choix. Juste curieuse.**

**Chanson de ce chapitre : You Don't Know What Love Is (You Just Do As You're Told) by The White Stripes.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Arranged by the Parents_

_Écrit par Muffin The Imaginary Penguin_

_Traduit par Larissita_

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Matthew abandonna l'idée de dormir après deux heures de cauchemars. Malgré la façon dont l'homme Russe l'avait traité, sa condition à l'hôpital continuait à inquiéter Matthew beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, ramassant le livre qu'il était en train de lire et alluma la lampe. Kuma gémit et s'assit à côté de son maître, plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement. Matthew gratte la fourrure sur la tête et le cou de Kuma tout comme ces oreilles d'une façon absente, pensant à la façon de laquelle il allait convaincre leur chauffeur de l'amener à l'hôpital le lendemain pour visiter Ivan.

Il fût surpris quand il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte, signalant qu'il était 9 heures du matin, quand le déjeuner était servi chaque matin à la famille. Excepté pour Alfred, qui préférait dormir le plus tard possible. Matthew ouvrit la porte, qui montra Francis, plutôt que l'habituel servant qui venait le chercher.

«Le déjeuner est prêt, Mattie.» Lui dit Francis, s'accotant sur le cadre de la porte. Le surnom le surpris également, Francis ne l'avait pas appelé de cette façon depuis qu'il avait 10 ans, mais ça le fit sentir mieux.

«Merci de me le dire, papa, mais je n'ai pas faim.» Répondit Matthew silencieusement, essayant de fermer la porte, même si le pied de Francis était dans le chemin.

«Non, Matthew. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment dormis la nuit dernière et tu as besoin de manger quelque chose avant d'essayer de convaincre notre chauffeur de te porter pour aller le voir.

«C-Comment as t- tu…»

«C'est évidement, Matthew. Si tu manges un bon déjeuné, je vais t'y amener moi-même.» Matthew soupira et hocha la tête, pris sa veste du derrière de sa chaise et l'enfila, suivit son père dans la cuisine, où ils mangeaient dans la petite table.

«Bon matin, Matthew. J'ai entendu que tu allais aller cet espèce d'idiot à l'hôpital.» Le salua Arthur d'où il était déjà assis à la table. Matthew rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, s'assoyant à côté de lui et en face de Francis.

«Ne dis pas de choses méchantes sur lui. Il choisira peut-être d'être gentil avec moi.» Réplica Matthew silencieusement, prenant une bonne montagne de crêpes et les noyant dans le sirop d'érable.

«J'en doute.» Murmura Arthur dans sa barbe non-existante avant de manger un toast brûlé qu'il avait fait, résultant dans l'horreur de son mari, qui avait pensé que l'Anglais n'aurait fait de nourriture pour quelqu'un, encore moins lui.

«Arthur, arrête. C'est le choix de Matthew, et je doute que nous pouvions vraiment y faire quelque chose.»

«Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois heureux de ça. Cette entière situation est cruelle. Mathieu est trop gentil et silencieux pour qui que ce soit de la famille Brangisky.» Répondit Arthur, se fâchant contre Francis et presqu'ignorant Matthew, qui ne fit que fixer son plat maintenant vide.

«Je vais aller m'habiller maintenant.» Dit soudainement et silencieusement Matthew, se levant et donnant sa vaisselle à une servante qui travaillait dans la cuisine. Il retourna dans sa chambre et choisit une paire de jeans clairs qui étaient un peu mince sur lui et un chandail avec un dessin d'ours polaire, il mit alors sa veste à capuche, qui était rouge avec la feuille d'érable dessus.

Kuma arriva et licha sa main, gémissant un peu. Il n'aimait jamais quand Matthew allait quelque part sans lui. Matthew se baissa et rigola quand Kuma commença à licher son menton et joues. «Kuma, je vais juste aller visiter Ivan. C'est ce qu'un bon presque-fiancé ferait. Ça et je suis inquiet pour lui.» Kuma licha ces joues encore une fois et sauta sur le lit de Matthew, se roula en boule et s'endormit. Matthew rigola et redescendu, où Francis attendait près de la porte.

«J'ai promis que je porterais visiter Ivan.» Dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air fâcher mais pas particulièrement heureux non plus.

«Une seconde, je dois juste chercher quelque chose.» Matthew courut à l'extérieur et cueillit quelques tournesols, étant certains qu'ils étaient dans leur meilleure condition pour Ivan. «C'est bon, je suis prêt.» Son père regarda bizarrement les tournesols mais secoua les épaules et l'amena dans son auto privé. «Merci de me porter papa. J'apprécie vraiment.»

«Ne t'en fais pas, Mattie. Je veux juste me rattraper à tes yeux, d'une façon ou d'une autre.»

«Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de rattraper à mes yeux?» Matthew était confus de ce qu'avait dit Francis. Il n'avait rien dit qui pourrait suggérer une telle chose.

Il prit une place de parking proche de l'entée et éteignit l'auto. «Je suis celui qui a envoyé la lettre de proposition. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était ma stupide responsabilité de m'assurer que tu ne vivrais pas ta vie seul. C'est de ma faut qu'Ivan soit arrivé trop tôt, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, ma faute qu'il t'a crié dessus et t'ai rendu malheureux. C'est ma faute que tu sois coincé avec cet homme cruel et que je ne puisse rien y faire.» Quand il eut fini de parler, il pleurait presque dans ces mains, s'appuyant sur le volant. Matthew, dans toute sa vie, n'avais jamais vu son père pleurer, peu importe ce qu'il se passait il gardait la tête haute dans la pire des situations.

«Papa, c'est correct. Tu as fait ce que tu devais, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il m'aurait dit. C'est correct, complétement.» Matthew enleva ça ceinture de sécurité et câlina son père, même si il rendait son chandail un peu mouillé dans son épaule. «Je crois que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. J'ai plein d'argent pour un taxi et un lunch si la faim me prend.» Francis hocha la tête et alluma la voiture alors que Matthew sortait.

»Appelle-moi si tu en as besoin.» Dit-il à son fils alors qu'il sortait de la place de parking puis de l'endroit. Matthew marcha à l'intérieur et vers le bureau du devant, où une femme écrivait doucement à l'ordinateur devant elle.

«Puis-je vous aider monsieur?» Demanda-t-elle à Matthew quand elle le vit devant son bureau.

«Oui, j-je voudrais visiter I-Ivan Brangisky, s'il-vous-plaît.» Dit-il gêné, regardant parterre et rougissant.

«Bien sûr, les heures de visites ont commencé il y a une demi-heure, à 10h00 et elles finiront à 16h00. Puis-je voir une carte d'identification et vôtre lien avec monsieur Brangisky?» Matthew hocha la tête et sorti sa licence pour conduire.

«Mon nom est Matthew Bonnefoy, et c'est mon fiancé, ou engagé à être fiancé.» Matthew rougit fortement et elle sourit.

«Bien sûr, monsieur Bonnefoy. Voici votre badge, portez-le en tout temps, et Ivan Brangisky se trouve au troisième étage, chambre 314.» Elle lui donna le badge de visiteur avec son nom dessus, tout comme un code barre. «Le code barre vas vous aider à passer la sécurité, tout comme aller à la cafétéria. Passez une bonne journée.»

«Merci, vous aussi madame.» Matthew épingla le badge sur le front de sa veste avant d'aller vers l'élévateur. C'était une montée rapide tout seul, plus il s'approchait de la chambre 314 plus il devenait nerveux. Quoi si Ivan était encore fâché contre lui? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il commençait à vraiment le haïr? Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la garde et montra son enseigne, ils lui ouvrirent la porte derrière leur bureau. «Excusez-moi, quel est la chambre 314?» Il pointa vers la fin du couloir.

«Quatrième porte à gauche.» Il hocha et alla dans le couloir, écoutant la voix étouffée du Russe qui criait dans la chambre, sans doute à une infirmière. Le jeune homme qui tenait une poignée de tournesols sourit un peu et ouvrit la porte, laissant sortir l'infirmière. Ivan leva les yeux sur lui, surpris de le voir.

«Je… j'ai su que tu étais dans… dans l'hôpital, et je… je voulais savoir si tu allais… bien. Je sais que les tourne… tournesols sont tes favorites, et j'en fais… fait grandir dans le… le jardin, pour... pour que t… tu ne me d… déteste pas et j'aime les tournesols aussi.» Matthew bredouilla violement, rougissant vivement et regardant parterre, plaçant les fleurs sur la table à côté d'Ivan.

«Arrête de bredouiller si tu peux. Ça te fait sonner comme un enfant stupide. Lui dit Ivan après être resté un moment dans un silence lourd avec lui.

«Je…je suis désolé, je suis juste n… nerveux d'être avec t…toi.» Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna un peu du jeune homme dans le lit.

Ivan soupire et se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit de faire. «Je suis content que tu sois ici.» Matthew leva les yeux sur lui, choqué souriant. «Je devrais demander pardon pour la façon dont j'ai agis hier. C'était surtout à cause de la surprise.» Il essaya de sonner le plus sincère de plus possible. Il semblait que le sourire de Matthew allait fendre son visage.

«C'est correct, j -j'étais surpris a- aussi quand je l'ai appris. Matthew s'assit dans une chaise près du lit après qu'Ivan lui ait fait un signal. Il se souvint à ce moment que le Russe devait encore commencer à le courtiser formellement. «C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?» Il le regarda avec espoir. Ivan soupira mentalement à nouveau, sachant exactement de quoi il parlait.

«Oui il y a plus. Je voudrais te demander formellement en mariage. J'aurais fait ça différemment, mais c'était en très courte notice.» Il se redressa inconfortablement et pris la boîte avec la bague sur la petite pile d'objets personnels trouvés sur sa personne. Il donna la boîte au jeune homme souriant à ces côtés. Matthew pris la boîte et l'ouvrit, ces yeux semblant un peu plus humides.

«Oui! Je le veux! J'aimerais cela! Je te ferais bien un câlin mais tu es blesse.» Matthew mit la bague et lui sourit. Ivan retint le besoin de rouler les yeux alors qu'il se rappelait de ce que son père lui disait toujours. «Gard ton fiancé ou épouse heureuse». Il bougea faiblement un bras pour que Matthew puisse le câliner. Le jeune homme l'encercla de ces bras et plaça sa tête contre le torse de son nouveau fiancé.

Pour un tout petit moment d'affection du plus petit, il commença à caresser ces cheveux doucement et se roula presqu'en boule dans le lit contre lui, pensant que si le reste de sa vie devait ressembler à cela, ça ne serait pas si mal.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Hey! Laissez-moi juste vous dire combien je suis désolée que vous ayez attendu ce chapitre si longtemps, qui est le plus long à date. L'école commence bientôt, alors les chapitres seront plus ou moins souvent que maintenant, dependament de combien je paye attention en classe**

**Chanson de ce chapitre : The Denial Twist par The Wthite Stripes**

**Notes de la traductrice : J'ai déjà commencé l'école alors je suis pas mal sûre que ça vas me prendre encore plus longtemps pour traduire….**


End file.
